greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark L. Taylor
Mark L. Taylor played Dave Buckley in the season fifteen Grey's Anatomy episode Gut Feeling. Career Filmography *''Regarding: Beauregard'' (2009) *''Chuckle Boy (short)'' (2009) *''The Real Son (short)'' (2008) *''High School Musical 2'' (2007) *''Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off'' (2003) *''Fangs'' (2002) *''Last Ride'' (2001) *''The Other Me'' (2000) *''Two Weeks Later (short)'' (1998) *''Eight Days a Week'' (1997) *''Meet Wally Sparks'' (1997) *''A Case for Life'' (1996) *''From the Mixed-up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler'' (1995) *''Jury Duty'' (1995) *''Flashfire'' (1994) *''Secret Sins of the Father'' (1994) *''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) *''Mastergate'' (1992) *''Murder 101'' (1991) *''Arachnophobia'' (1990) *''Where Pigeons Go to Die'' (1990) *''Mergers & Acquisitions (short)'' (1989) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Memories of Me'' (1988) *''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins'' (1987) *''Born in East L.A.'' (1987) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''Angel Heart'' (1987) *''Weekend Warriors'' (1986) *''Malice in Wonderland'' (1985) *''Sins of the Father'' (1985) *''The Ratings Game'' (1984) *''Dempsey'' (1983) *''The American Adventure'' (1982) *''Separate Ways'' (1981) *''Any Which Way You Can'' (1980) *''Raise the Titanic'' (1980) *''Serial'' (1980) *''To Race the Wind'' (1980) *''Friendly Fire'' (1979) *''No Other Love'' (1979) *''The Ghost of Flight 401'' (1978) *''Damnation Alley'' (1977) *''Terraces'' (1977) *''Marathon Man'' (1976) *''Mother, Jugs & Speed'' (1976) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2018) *''Feud: Bette and Joan'' (2017) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2016) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2016) *''The Middle'' (2015) *''The Crazy Ones'' (2013) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''The Glades'' (2010) *''Saving Grace'' (2007-2010) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2009) *''Boston Legal'' (2006-2008) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005-2006) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2005) *''The West Wing'' (2005) *''Summerland'' (2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2004) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (1997-2002) *''Any Day Now'' (1999-2002) *''Titans'' (2000-2001) *''Providene'' (2001) *''Boston Public'' (2000) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''Melrose Place'' (1997-1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1999) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1998) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1998) *''Pacific Blue'' (1998) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1998) *''The Mask'' (1995-1997) *''F/X: The Series'' (1997) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1997) *''7th Heaven'' (1997) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1997) *''Ned and Stacey'' (1996) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996) *''JAG'' (1996) *''Picket Fences'' (1996) *''Due South'' (1996) *''Family Matters'' (1996) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1996) *''Capitol Critters'' (1995) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1995) *''Home Improvement'' (1995) *''Coach'' (1995) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1995) *''Double Rush'' (1995) *''Ellen'' (1994) *''Blossom'' (1994) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''Seinfeld'' (1994) *''Empty Nest'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1993) *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (1993) *''Designing Women'' (1993) *''Sister'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Fish Police'' (1992) *''Marry and the Hendersons'' (1992) *''Matlock'' (1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988-1991) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1991) *''TaleSpin'' (1991) *''Lifestories'' (1990) *''Married with Children'' (1990) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (1990) *''Hunter'' (1990) *''Open House'' (1990) *''Alien Nation'' (1990) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989) *''Mancuso, FBI'' (1989) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1989) *''The Nutt House'' (1989) *''Moonlighting'' (1989) *''Family Ties'' (1989) *''Charles in Charge'' (1989) *''Annie McGuire'' (1988) *''Superman'' (1988) *''DuckTales'' (1987) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1987) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1986-1987) *''Stingray'' (1987) *''Simon & Simon'' (1986) *''Foofur'' (1986) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''The Smurfs'' (1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''Night Court'' (1986) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1986) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1985) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1985) *''SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984) *''Punky Brewster'' (1984) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984) *''V: The Final Battle (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Hotel'' (1983) *''Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982) *''CHiPs'' (1982) *''House Calls'' (1980-1982) *''M*A*S*H'' (1979) *''Family'' (1977) *''Serpico'' (1976-1977) External Links * * Category:Actors